


Smooth Criminal

by hyunhunnie



Series: the best there never was [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, adultseonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhunnie/pseuds/hyunhunnie
Summary: Seonho was many things. He was the baby chick, adored by all and their clingy maknae (even if he wasn't the youngest here). Little did people know that he was actually also a thief. Minhyun can tell you all about it.Alternatively: Seonho is of age and took Minhyun's heart without permission. No complains though.“your legs are so white and smooth” seonho says, sitting down next to him on minhyun's bottom bunk bed (uninvinted mind you), caressing said legs.





	Smooth Criminal

inspired by this

 

 

“your legs are so white and smooth” seonho says, sitting down next to him on minhyun's bottom bunk bed (uninvinted mind you), caressing said legs.

 

“did you get them lasered?” he asks curiously, tilting his head to the side to get a better (and closer) look at them. minhyun, tired and sleepy as he was and wishing for the past 30 minutes that he could just pass out, would have ignored the question if not for the sheer ridiculousness of it. he decides to simply answer in that soft voice of his “no, i was just born this way,” while getting more and more relaxed with seonho progressing from shyly running his fingers over his calve to tenderly and boldly (two adjectives that describe him just perfectly) massaging his thigh with a sure hand. he is lying down next to minhyun and minhyun has no idea how two overgrown men, (one and a half really, seonho was still a child to him, giant or not) manage to fit into the tiny bed, but finds that he can't really mind. not with seonho's strong hand and warm breath ghosting over his skin. he closes his eyes, exhales and would have blissfully fallen asleep like this, if not for the hand that travelled higher, higher from the place just above his knee, higher to where the shorts he wears to bed end, and higher, until his fingertips manage to slip under the soft material and tentatively touch the warm skin of his inner thigh.

 

(later minhyun would say it was because he was too exhausted to protest, to which seonho would just smile at him and peck his lips while claiming “don't lie hyung. you loved it” and minhyun...minhyun couldn't deny that).

 

for a brief second minhyun thinks he is going to tense up and push seonho away, but seonho just continues with his ministrations, more confident than any other boy his age should be allowed to be and minhyun feels the stress of the day, of the last few weeks actually bleed away. he leans slightly more into the touch, shifting his legs and allowing them to fall open just the tiniest bit and seonho's fingers glide even higher, pressing into sensitive skin until minhyun hears a small gasp and realizes that it came from his own mouth. wondering how he let it get so far he turns his head to tell seonho to stop this thing before it starts, only to be met with an intense and earnest gaze on him. seonho looks at him like minhyun hung up the moon and handed him the stars and all half-formed words of protest die in his throat. minhyun knows what's coming next, seonho's eyes turning into questions, his actions more apprehensive than before until he slowly descends his head, bringing their faces even closer together. minhyun can feel the tips of his ears turning red and with no words left to say he nods and closes his eyes. seonho's lips are hotter than he imagined (not that he daydreamed about kissing seonho, that never happened of course) and incredibly soft.

 

he feels something inside him stirring, something he ignored for so long, not having allowed himself to think about it or anyone in years, afraid of the consequences, of loosing what little he managed to earn and keep. and then seonho came along. seonho, who didn't break down his defenses, but simply ignored them from the the very beginning, seonho, who gave him everything he longed for without ever having to ask, seonho, who just naturally walked into minhyun's life and minhyun's heart with no intention to leave that minhyun himself wasn't sure anymore if the walls he built existed in the first place. seonho, seonho, _seonho_...

 

minhyun has such a sudden emotional moment that his entire body shakes and he needs a moment to breathe or else he will tear up and he opens his mouth to tell seonho to slow down, but seonho chooses this exact moment to deepen their kiss. his other hand that wasn't currently up inside minhyun's shorts is gripping his head, angling it up so he can slide his tongue inside minhyun's warm mouth. a new wave of arousal floods minhyun's senses and he feels the desire build up in him, overcoming the other emotions he feels. putting his hands on seonho's neck, he allows seonho's exploring tongue more access to his mouth, turning their kiss wet and filthy. they are shifting on the tiny bed and their lips briefly disconnect, but their tongues are still entangled and minhyun becomes aware that seonho is practically lying on top of him now, inbetween his legs and _dear god_ , they are both hard and minhyun feels like a teenager again, because he wants nothing more than to just rut against the other boy until they are both cumming hot and sticky in their shorts.

 

seonho's head comes up, taking his heavenly lips away from minhyun's, because _air_ (who decided that they need that anyways) and he looks down at minhyun and anyone who saw them in this very moment couldn't describe it as anything else but adoring, the way seonho strokes minhyuns face like he was made of something fragile and whispers “hyung”.

 

the single word brings minhyun back to reality. he is still the older one, seonho's assertive behaviour notwithstanding and fuck, they are lying on top of each other in the tiny bunk bed of the dorms. glad that the others are still in the shower or practicing and that the cameras aren't installed yet ( _bedroom cameras_ , people were turning into such blatant voyeurs these days, no wonder everyone and their mom became a stalker), he puts a hand on seonho's surprisingly sturdy chest, gently pushes him and sits up. before disappointment can graze seonho's face, he gives him a chaste, lingering kiss and murmurs “later...in private”. somewhere without cameras and the risk of people barging in. somewhere he can take his time to properly appreciate seonho's open affection and reciprocate without hesitation or fear. somewhere just the two of them, all for themselves and not for the storyline of a reality show trying to appeal for votes in order to survive.

 

seonho's eyes turn into crescent shapes, different from minhyun's own, but no less adorable and he nods. content with the promise of more he hastily plants a wet smooch on minhyun's cheeks and skips out of the room, but not before cheekily wishing him a “goodnight minhyun hyung. i hope you'll have sweet dreams about me”.

 

the corners of minhyun's mouth - red and swollen from their kisses - turn up and minhyun thinks that he had been trying to survive for so long that he forgot what it was like to live until seonho came along and breathed life into him again. that was a fair trade, even if he lost his heart in exchange. seonho was just smooth like this.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my aff account (cutepear).


End file.
